


The Universe Has A Strange Sense Of Humour

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Second Sight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Rask has to leave a game with a migraine, that's the official reason anyway, and has a surprising visit from Pastrnak.





	The Universe Has A Strange Sense Of Humour

His family had always had the gift of second sight. Tuukka had never seen anything of consequence, usually only flashes a few seconds ahead of real time, and had come to think of it as more of a curse that interfered with hockey. He had learned a long time ago not to try to play through the flashes, it was too difficult to concentrate and not worth the pounding headaches that followed.

He let the coach know what was happening—migraine, seeing double, his usual excuse—and headed to the locker room. He flung his gloves angrily into the equipment bin and sank onto the bench, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall, not feeling the coolness of the cement blocks through his equipment. He sighed and reached up, undoing the straps on his mask. He pulled the mask off and held it in is lap, running his fingers idly across the bars on the front. He opened his eyes for a second and watched his fingers flicker in movements they hadn’t made yet. He curled his fingers around the bars to stop them and squeezed his eyes shut again.

“Tuukka? Do you need help with your equipment?”

“I’m fine,” Tuukka said, surprised that Pastrnak would take the trouble to come check on him. He must have left the box where he was watching the game with the managers the second Tuukka had left the ice and even then he must have run every chance he got to get here so soon. He felt a tug on his left leg and looked down to see the young forward kneeling at his feet, loosening the straps on his pads.

Pastrnak looked up at him. “You should get out of here before the period’s over. Get some place quiet and dark where you can rest.” A lopsided grin tugged at his lips. “Unless you want some company?”

Tuukka stared down at his teammate’s hands on his leg and his breath caught as Patrnak leaned up and kissed him.

“Tuukka?” He blinked and looked toward the door where Pastrnak had just come in, the one in front of him disappearing. “Do you need help with your equipment?”

In his confusion over why he would have seen _this_ so clearly, Tuukka let things play out the same way that they had before, feeling the warm firm press of Pastrnak’s lips against his.

A catcall from the tunnel leading to the ice made him jump as the rest of the team filed into the locker room.

“Headache huh?” Marchand teased as Pastrnak got to his feet, brushing off the knees of his dress pants.

Tuukka groaned as the chirping continued, this must be what his vision had been trying to warn him about, apparently the future had a sense of humour. Pastrnak gave him a little smile and Tuukka decided it was worth it.


End file.
